ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Craig Smith
Roger Craig Smith is an American voice actor. He is also known as Roger C. Smith. He is generally known as the current voice behind Chris Redfield in the Resident Evil series, as Ezio Auditore da Firenze in the Assassin's Creed games, as the current English voice of Sega mascot; Sonic the Hedgehog, and as the voice of numerous "guest" characters from the Regular Show TV series. Filmography Anime *''Bleach''- Shinji Hirako, Noba, Ryūsei "Kenryū" Kenzaki, Ho (Ep. 72-73) *''Duel Masters''- Maurice the Merciless *''Kekkaishi''- Byaku, Tessai Shishio (Eps. 31, 38), Ittosei Makabe, Sakai (Ep. 50) *''Marvel Anime: Iron Man''- Kawashima, Professor Yamaguchi *''Marvel Anime: Wolverine''- Agent Machida *''Naruto''- Dan, Idate Morino, Raiga Kurosuki, Inabi Uchiha *''Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2005)''- Temujin *''Naruto Shippuden''- Deidara, Additional Voices *''Stitch! (2008-2009)''- Husk & Hull, Captain Rock Animation *''Assassin's Creed: Embers (2011)''- Ezio Auditore da Firenze *''Avengers Assemble''- Steve Rogers/Captain America *''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007)''- Prince Phillip *''Fish Hooks''- Pass *''Gravity Falls''- Various characters *''Planes''- Ripslinger *''Regular Show''- Thomas, Doug, Jimmy, The Night Owl, The Urge, Low-Five Ghost, Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr., Additional Voices *''Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008)''- Curtis Miller *''Robotomy (2010-2011)''- Tacklebot, Steve, Additional voices *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)''- The Pulverizer *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes''- Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009)''- Bolt, Stone *''Ultimate Spider-Man''- Captain America *''Wolverine and the X-Men (2009)''- Forge, Kamal, Hellion *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)''- Sonic the Hedgehog *''Young Justice (2010-2013)''- Prince Orm, L-5 Live Action *''Say Yes to the Dress''- Narrator *''Sonny With A Chance (2009-2011)''- So Random! Announcer *''Spike's Video Game Awards 2010''- Ezio Auditore Video Games *''Assassin's Creed II (2009-2011)''- Ezio Auditore da Firenze *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010-2011)''- Ezio Auditore da Firenze *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011)''- Ezio Auditore da Firenze *''Avengers Initiative''- Steve Rogers/Captain America *''Batman: Arkham Origins (2013)''- Bruce Wayne/Batman *''Crazy Taxi: Fare Wars (2007-2008)''- Passengers *''Cross Edge (2008-2009)''- Augustine *''Digimon World Data Squad (2006-2007)''- Tsukasa Kagura, DemiDevimon *''Epic Mickey (2010-2011)''- Additional Voices *''Final Fantasy XIII (2009-2010)''- Additional Voices *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011-2012)''- Additional Voices *''Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (2007)''- Oliver Oaken *''Kinect Adventures (2010)''- Rob *''Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013)''- Captain America *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011)''- Chris Redfield *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008)''- Enemy Soldiers, MGO Soldiers *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010)''- Soldiers, Extras *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006-2007)''- Additional Voices *''Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008)''- Towa, Bando *''Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 (2009-2010)-'' Deidara, Towa, Bando *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2007-2009)''- Deidara *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 (2007-2009)''- Deidara *''Naruto Shippūden: Ninja Council 4 (2006-2009)''- Deidara *''Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 2 (2006-2008)''- Deidara *''Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009)''- Deidara *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2009-2010)''- Deidara, Doshin *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010)''- Deidara *''PlayStation Move Heroes (2011)''- Gleeber *''Resident Evil 5 (2009-2010)''- Chris Redfield *''Resident Evil 6 (2012-2013)''- Chris Redfield *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009-2012)''- Chris Redfield *''Resident Evil: Revelations (2012-2013)''- Chris Redfield *''Saints Row: The Third (2011)''- Additional Voices *''Soulcalibur IV (2008)''- Siegfried Schtauffen *''Soulcalibur V (2012)''- Siegfried Schtauffen, Ezio Auditore da Firenze *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009)''- Siegfried Schtauffen *''Soulcalibur Legends (2007)''- Siegfried Schtauffen *''Soulcalibur: Lost Swords (2013-2014)''- Siegfried Schtauffen *''Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011-2012)''- Additional Voices *''Tekken 6 (2008-2009)''- Eddy Gordo *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011)''- Chris Redfield Others *''PlayStation: Long Live Play'' Commercial- Ezio Auditore da Firenze Category:Voice Actors Category:Resident Evil Category:Soul Series Category:The Avengers Category:X-Men Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Universe Category:Captain America Category:Iron Man Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Final Fantasy Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Saints Row Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars Wiki